AJARI AKU CINTA
by Annabelle DingDong
Summary: aku tak mengenal cinta. hingga akhirnya remaja mengajariku arti cinta.
1. MASA KECIL

**AJARI AKU CINTA**

_By: Annabelle Dingdong_

_Genre: Romance_

_Novel singk at mengangkat kisah seorang remaja_

BAB I

(Prolog)

Aku Gina Ferdiana, aku seorang putri. Etetet, tunggu dulu bukan putri raja ataupun putri sultan melainkan seorang putri karena kebetulan aku terlahir sebagai anak perempuan. Aku tak tinggal di negeri dongeng dengan nenek sihir atau mak lampirnya. Melainkan di dunia nyata dimana para koruptor beraksi , anak jalanan disana-sini dan fakir miskin berlari-lari –maksa banget biar akhirannya terlahir dalam kehidupan penuh tangis. Keluarga kami tak harmonis meskipun hidup bergelimang harta. Masa kecilku amat suram, tak ada cinta tak ada kasih. Kadang ku iri dengan teman-temanku yang slalu mendapat perhatian dari orang tuanya. Sedangkan aku? Aku tak mengenal cinta!. Aku gadis yang kasar dan tak pernah peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Sewaktu kecil aku pernah dirawat oleh nenekku dan jarang sekali bertemu dengan orang tuaku. Bahkan, sempat aku tak mau tinggal dengan orang tuaku.

(masa kecil)

Berawal dari masa kecilku saat aku berusia 10 tahun,

"Pokoknya kalau belum dibeliin aku enggak mau berhenti nangis!" teriakku.

"Bisa enggak kamu diam! Jadi anak manja! Cengeng! Keras kepala! Jangan pikir aku menyayangimu!" kata papa sambil memukul punggungku dengan gantungan baju.

Aku memang manja dan cengeng, segala yang ku inginkan harus dituruti. Papa memang sering memukuliku. Mama pun juga begitu, bekas telapak tangannya yang bukan belaian masih terus terasa di pipiku. Sudah biasa bagiku untuk dipukuli dan menangis. Walau papa selalu melarangku menangis, aku tetap saja tak bisa menahan. Papa ingin aku menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Padahal secara fisik saja aku terlihat lemah. Aku lebih senang menyimpan perasaan, sehingga teman-teman mengira aku berasal dari keluarga yang harmonis. Padahal tidak! Mama papa telah lama bercerai namun masih serumah.

"_"

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku pun segera memasukkan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam laci.

"Gin, ke kantin yuk!" ajak Ina

Tanpa menjawab , langsung saja ku tarik tangan Gina dengan lembut dan menuju kantin. Kami memesan 2 mangkuk soto dan memakannya di taman sekolah. Checilia dan teman-temannya menghampiri kami berdua. Dengan segera kami habiskan soto dan meletakkannya.

"Heh, Gina sini loe!" perintah Checilia yang merupakan ketua dari geng Aphrodites –ah enggak tau tulisannya gue- .

"kamu ngajak berantem lagi? Enggak puas ngebuat aku malu di depan temen-temen kemaren?" tanyaku sambil menghampiri Checil dan teman-temannya.

"eh, teacher's pet! Jangan belagu loe! Loe ngadu kan ama Bu Yosi kalo gue nyiram loe pakek kuah semur jengkol!" –ngik-ngok, kayak enggak ada kuah lain aja! Pakek kuah bakso kek!-

"eh, cewek ganjen! Bu Yosi da tau kalo kamu nyiram aku pakek makanan favoritmu. Makanya kalo mau ngerjain aku jangan di depan kantor!"

Sejenak Checil terdiam, dia baru ingat kalau ia menyiram Gina di depan kantor. Dengan raut wajah masam Checil dan teman-temannya berlalu.

"Gina jangan ngelawan Checil cs donk! Nanti mereka ngejahilin kamu lagi!" kata Ina menasihatiku.

"Udah tenang aja! Oh, iya nanti sore les matematika kan?"

"iya, kamu berangkat enggak?"

"insyaallah, ya udah kita masuk kelas yuk! Udah masuk nih."

Seperti biasa sepulang sekolah aku menunggu jemputanku. Tiba-tiba Checil datang menghampiriku.

"Nunggu jemputan ya ,neng?" tanya Checil

"errr, enggak aku lagi nunggu panggilan zakat nih." Jawabku ketus.

"lho ditanyain baik-baik kok jawabnya gitu,Gin."

"terserah kamu deh. Jemputan ku dah dateng. Duluan ya ,say!" kataku berlalu sambil mengedipkan mata. Aku ingin tau bagaimana ekspressi Checil.

"bang, nanti jam 3 aku anterin ke sekolah ya! Aku ada les MTK." Kata ku saat sudah memasuki mobil.

"enggak bisa,non."

"e..e… kok enggak bisa? Harusnya bisa! Harus bisa!"

"errr, nanti nona juga tau kenapa."

Sepanjang perjalanan aku bergumam sendiri, apakah gerangan yang membuat pak Toni tak bisa mengantarku. Tak berapa lama aku sampai di rumah. Segera ku berlari menuju dapur dan bertanya pada mbak Wati, pembantuku.

"Mbak, ada apa sih sebenernya? Kenapa aku nggak boleh les?" tanyaku pada mbak Wati yang sedang mencuci piring.

"papamu kabur,nduk! Sekarang dia bersembunyi!"

"kabur kenapa?"

"dicari polisi , gara-gara korupsi."

Terkejut aku mendengar pernyataan itu, ingin rasanya ku berlari dan terjun dari atas jurang. Segera ku berlari menuju kamar. Dan kudapati buku diary dan foto mama papa di halaman depannya.

_Dear Diary,_

_Hari ini aku dapat masalah lagi, di sekolah Checil mengomel-ngomel. Ditambah lagi dengan berita bahwa papa seorang koruptor. Semoga itu hanya cerita konyol. Diary, kenapa sih hidupku rumit banget. Kenapa juga aku terlahir sebagai makhluk manja? Apa karen aku kurang kasih sayang?. Diary, bantu aku! Hanya kau satu-satunya tempat aku mencurahkan isi hatiku. Kalau bukan kau dengan siapa lagi aku kan berkisah._

_A girl without love,_

_Gina_

Kututup buku Diaryku, kudapati mama berdiri di ambang pintu. Segera ku berlari memeluknya. Ia mencium keningku.

"Gina, jangan sedih ya nak. Biar ayahmu bersembunyi." Kata mama sambil membelai rambutku.

"jadi benar ayah koruptor?" tanya dengan nada ragu.

"sudahlah jangan dipikirkan sekarang kemas pakaianmu, kita akan pergi ke Jogja."

"buat apa?"

"mama akan menitipkanmu di rumah tantemu sana. Harta papa akan disita sedangkan butik mama bangkrut sayang."

"bagaimana dengan sekolahku? Aku tak mengenal tanteku itu"

"nanti mama yang mengurus."

Lengkap sudah penderitaanku, hidupku memang hancur dan suram. Aku hanya berdiri terdiam memandang mama yang tengah mengemasi baju-bajuku. Ini semua pertanda bahwa tiada lagi mama dan papa di hari-hariku.


	2. SELAMAT TINGGAL BATAM!

BAB II

(selamat tinggal Batam!)

Pesawat lepas landas, dengan secepat kilat ku tinggalkan kampung halamanku, Batam. Namun aku ingat pesan papa. Tak boleh menangis!. Akhirnya kami sampai di bandara Adi Sucipto setelah berpuluh-puluh menit kami berada di udara. Tante dan keluarganya telah menunggu di depan bandara. Senyum keluarga tanteku getir tiada rasa persaudaraan. Kami pun menuju rumahnya. Aku kikuk dengan keadaan disana. Di batam aku tak melihat sawah dan aku tak menghirup udara sesegar di desa ini.

Setelah beberapa minggu tinggal di rumah tante, mama pulang ke Batam dan meninggalkanku saat ku tertidur lelap. Hampa rasanya tanpa suara mama saat ku terbangun dari mimpiku semalam. Tiada lagi adu mulut antara papa dan mama. Yang ku dengar hanyalah kicauan burung dan kokokan ayam. Inikah awal hidupku yang baru?. _Another time, another place, another story, _itulah kalimat yang mendiami benakku

Pagi ini amat mengerikan bagiku, suasana di desa membuatku kikuk dan kaget. Hidupku yang dulu serba mewah tiba-tiba jatuh bak terjun dari lantai 24. dulu, aku biasa bangun jam 09.00 karena sering masuk kelas siang. Kalau disini aku harus bangun jam 05.00 pagi. Dulu aku biasa dibangunkan dengan alarm, kalau disini dibangunkan dengan teriakan tante yang naujubille dahsyatnya. Setelah mendengar teriakan yang berkekuatan 5,4 SR –idih ngeri amat yak?- aku langsung bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu sarapan telah menantiku. What? Betapa kagetnya aku, aku yang terbiasa sarapan dengan sandwich atau cereal harus menyantap nasi dan tempe goreng pagi ini. Tapi tak apalah dibiasakan saja hidup apa adanya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah di SDN 1 Harapan. Teman-temannya memang baik dan tutur katanya sopan.

"namaku Dita, kamu Gina ya? Kamu dari Batam ya?" tanya Dita teman satu kelasku dengan logat jawa nya yang kental.

"Salam kenal Dita, iya aku Gina dari Batam."

Hari ini banyak orang-orang baru dalam hidupku. Namun mungkin karena aku tercipta tanpa cinta, jadi aku tak terlalu berminat kepada mereka.

11 Mei 2002,

Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, baru saja ku bangun dari tidurku _hape-ku _sudah berdering. Dan, "Yapp" mama meneleponku!.

"Selamat Ulang tahun sayang! Maaf mama enggak bisa ngasih apa-apa. Sebenarnya papa juga mau nyampein langsung ke kamu. Tapi papa sekarang di…" ucap mama

"dimana ma?"

"di penjara , nak!"

"oh, bagus deh." Jawabku tenang.

"ya udah sayang kamu siap-siap ke sekolah dulu. Nanti mama telpon lagi."

Begitu mama menutup pembicaraan kami , langsung saja beribu pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku. Pertama, Tak biasanya mama dan papa ingat hari ulang tahunku. Kedua, papa di penjara. Itu berarti aku tak dapat menemuinya selama 15 tahun. Sudahlah aku tak perlu memikirkannya. Toh dia tak pernah memikirkanku.

Sepulang sekolah _hapeku _berdering lagi. Tapi kali ini seorang pria yang meneleponku. Aku kenal suaranya, suara yang ku dengar dulu. Tapi kali ini lembut tak seperti dulu. Iya suara papa.

"Gina sayang maafin papa ya,nak. Selamat ulang tahun ya sayang!" ucap papa dengan nada penuh cinta.

"makasih." Jawabku acuh tak acuh.

Setelah lama kami berbincang-bincang hingga akhirnya kami mengakhiri percakapan kami, aku menjatuhkan badanku di atas kasur. Tak sadar air mata membasahi pipiku. Kemiskinan menyadarkan mereka. Namun tetap saja selalu aku yang jadi korbannya.

Hari berganti hari, dan disini aku kian menderita. Aku hidup layaknya pembantu yang disuruh-suruh tanpa berpikir lelahnya aku. Aku yang telah duduk di kelas 6 SD sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan tetangga. Tiap malam aku menangis , meratapi nasibku ini. Aku bagaikan insan yang tak punya masa depan. Mungkin Tuhan akan mengakhiri hidupku sebentar lagi. Atau mungkin Tuhan akan memberikanku masa depan yang suram.

Ujian akhir sekolah telah selesai tinggal menunggu pengumuman , itu pertanda aku akan menjadi siswa SMP. Bayanganku sudah merajalela, apakah aku akan tambah dewasa?. Memang semenjak tinggal disini aku lebih tegar jarang menangis dan bukan anak manja lagi.

Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Pengumuman kelulusan diumumkan dan hap-hap-hap lalu ditangkap aku mendapat peringkat satu dan lulus!. Kemenangan ini kurayakan dengan teman-temanku di pantai.

Libur telah tiba. Mama datang untuk menjengukku. Liburan ini berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Biasanya aku , mama dan papa piknik ke pantai. Tapi sekarang kami hanya berdua. Biarlah yang penting everything's gonna be okay. Dan selama liburan ini aku mempersiapkan diri untuk ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Aku dan teman-teman mendaftarkan diri di SMP 1 Harapan, SMP terfavorit di desa kami. Dan fortunatelly aku diterima.


End file.
